After the FAYZ
by thefayzrunner9
Summary: Sam is living with Quinn, Astrid, and Diana after the FAYZ ends. Ever since then his feelings for both Astrid and Quinn have changed. Sam realizes that he loves Quinn as more than a best friend but does Quinn feel the same way? Sam/Quinn pairing so don't like don't read and no flames please. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gone series or any of the characters. That credit goes to Michael Grant.**

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please no flames but please review. Also I'm only on Fear so if you do review no spoilers please. The only thing I know is that Brianna dies and the FAYZ ends but that's it so please be careful not to give any spoilers. Enjoy :) **

* * *

It was months after the FAYZ ended and Sam was living with Quinn, Astrid, and Diana in a beach house that was right on the beach. He and Quinn shared a room and Astrid and Diana shared a room. During the day, Sam and Quinn went surfing and Astrid and Diana relaxed on the beach.

Sam and Astrid weren't a couple anymore - he hadn't felt the same about her out of the FAYZ that he had in the FAYZ. The feelings had just simply...disappeared, but still she meant a lot to him. How could she not? There was so much history between them, so much they'd been through together, that he couldn't not love her. She was like a sister to him. And she was a good person.

Maybe it had something to do with Quinn. Sam had been feeling odd around his best friend, almost the feelings he'd had for Astrid. He was always nervous to see Quinn, even though they were almost constantly together.

Quinn had been teaching Sam how to fish. Quinn fished as a hobby now, not as a job anymore, and he'd insisted on teaching Sam so they could bond even more together. In the FAYZ, ever since Quinn had become a fisherman, Sam had barely seen him because he'd moved to Lake Tramonto and Quinn stayed in Perdido Beach, but only because of fishing.

He had missed Quinn. Terribly. Constantly.

Now they were together again, and they'd spent almost all their time together. So Sam had found himself on a canoe with his best friend at like four in the morning, when it wasn't even nearly light out.

"Going to fall out of the boat," he muttered to himself as he reached for the bait.

Quinn laughed and patted him on the back. Sam was more aware of his touch than he should have been. "No, ya won't," he reassured Sam.

Sam picked up the bait and realized the bait was worms. "Aaaahhhh!" He tossed the container to Quinn, who rolled his eyes and put bait on the end of the rod.

"You big baby," Quinn teased as he handed the rod to Sam. Sam shuddered. "All you been through and you're afraid of worms? Seriously, man?" He laughed and Sam shoved him playfully. "Hey, no shoving in here, brah."

"You asked for it," Sam said.

Quinn didn't seem threatened. He instructed Sam how to throw the rod, but apparently wasn't specific enough because Sam let go of the end of the rod when he tossed the end with the bait in the water. Quinn facepalmed.

They managed to get the rod out of the water before it sank to the bottom of the lake and Quinn stood behind Sam this time, holding Sam's hand that was holding the rod. Carefully, more specifically this time, he instructed Sam how to cast it. Sam got it that time, but his foot slipped in a puddle of water on the bottom of the boat and he found himself flat on his back, Quinn on top of him, his lips inches from Sam's.

Both boys gasped and Sam lifted his head to kiss Quinn, but the other boy pulled away. He stood and offered Sam a hand. Hurt, Sam accepted it and pulled himself up.

Quinn didn't want to kiss him. Sam had been rejected. He didn't dare ask Quinn about it for fear of what Quinn might say. What was Quinn thinking? Was he disgusted? He wasn't saying anything.

Fighting back tears, Sam watched the other end of his fishing rod carefully as Quinn put bait on his own rod.

* * *

A few nights after the incident was when Sam had his common Drake nightmare. He woke up screaming and Quinn was beside him in an instant, arm around his shoulders and rubbing his bare back. "Hey hey hey, it's okay, brah. You're okay."

"Drake," Sam said. "I'm going to kill him. Where is he?"

"He's gone, don't worry, he's gone, he's not coming back, he won't ever hurt you again," Quinn murmured. "He'd have to get through me first."

Wow, Quinn really cares about me, was Sam's first thought. "You're a really good guy, Quinn," he sniffled, smiling a little. He felt a little better.

Quinn smiled too and then Sam leaned in, and Quinn leaned in at the same time and they were kissing, the kiss deep and heartfelt and with feelings and love. Sam gasped against Quinn's mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out of them. He clutched Quinn's shirt and pulled him closer as Quinn's hands rested on Sam's hips. A moan escaped Sam's mouth and he slipped a hand under Quinn's T-shirt, feeling his hard stomach muscles.

Quinn pulled away then and Sam was shocked to realize he was blushing. Quinn, blushing. "I...Sorry..."

Sam couldn't help feeling annoyed. And offended. "I'm not sorry," he declared. "I'm in love with you." He forced himself to meet Quinn's eyes. He hadn't realized it was really true until he said it - he _was_ in love with Quinn.

Quinn looked surprised. "You? In love with _me_?" An awkward pause. "_I'm_ in love with _you_."

The happiness that Sam felt then brought him to tears. He hugged Quinn and felt his best friend hugging him back.

"Wait," Sam said after pulling back from the hug. "Then how come you didn't kiss me on the boat that day?"

Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I gave the impression that I didn't want to kiss you. I just didn't...it happened so fast and I didn't know if you meant it. Thought I might confuse you if I let it happen. I'm sorry. I love you."

"Love you too," Sam said, and kissed him.

Quinn smiled at him when the kiss ended and he said, "Want me to stay?"

Sam nodded and snuggled into Quinn's arms. "I missed you in the FAYZ, Quinn," he mumbled sleepily. "I missed you a lot."

"Missed you too, brah." Quinn pulled him close and Sam was asleep in seconds.


End file.
